


The Legend of Zelda: Prince of Power

by DatFluffySheep



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dungeon, F/M, Hope, Quests, Sad and Happy, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Slow Romance, The Triforce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatFluffySheep/pseuds/DatFluffySheep
Summary: The Prince of Hyrule leaves his self made seat of command to find purpose beyond his royal lineage. His quest begins to unravel as he realizes that through discovering himself, he has also discovered a new threat to the world.Will his strength alone be enough to save him? Or will he be consumed by power?
Relationships: Delon & Hanna
Kudos: 1





	The Legend of Zelda: Prince of Power

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write this story line faster if people show interest. More interest the more time I'll put in, the longer chapters will be, and the more effort I'll put in. It will unfold like a linear Zelda game, dungeons and bosses included with descriptions and progression. It will be like I was hired to write this as a game for Nintendo. (So no funny business will be included ever)  
> Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy the read.

I am the prince of Hyrule. 

My father sealed the Old Evil away to save my mother. It was the blessing of Courage that chose him to do so. Stories of the blessings of the goddesses run deep in my memories. I’ve seen it myself, on their hands, they glow golden when urgency calls for it. Like when I was young, weaker, my father leaped off a cliff to catch me after I had fallen. We landed in water, but the landing nearly killed him. That is what courage looks like. His triangular gold mark on the back of his hand proved it; glowing whenever he is faced with a dangerous choice. But, if he lacked the strength to carry me to shore, what then?

My mother, the Queen, knows many things. She can tell me whatever I want to know. She can lead an army and inspire them to fight wars in her name. After all, it was that voice that inspired my father to save us all. That same aura of royal wisdom has seeped into my twin sister as well. I can see why she is the favored child, the one that gained the mark of power, of strength. My father tells me that the Old Evil carried that mark and that we have reclaimed it. He tells me that I may yet receive part of that blessing. As if Din left the runt any strength. Any power I have; I have earned it all through work.

Kelta, my sister, would trot across the kingdom on a white steed while I plowed farm lands with Hylian men. I was twelve. She would liaison with that prince in the Zora kingdom, while I mortared bricks and rebuilt Akkala Fortress. I was sixteen. And I sat in that fortress in the heart of the Akkalan province, my father charged me with its reconstruction, despite the sufferably low monster activity after the defeat of the Old Evil. My sister presently sits at my mother’s side in the castle. I built this seat of command, she is being prepared for one that was built for her. We turned seventeen today, she’s two minutes older than me. Surely, that’s why Din gave her the blessing. My sister has power.

I don’t need a blessing. I have a small army of knights that are sworn to me, not as their leader, but as a brother. I have a sword arm that can cut a tree in one swing. I have a shield arm that can stop a Lynel’s charge. I have strength.

But, this is not a story of strength.

Chapter 1: Knights of Akkala  
It was deep into the night. I was perched on the edge of my window sill at the top of the Akkalan Fortress. looking out above my fortress towards Hyrule Castle. Even from that distance, I could imagine every brick and shingle neatly in place. Even after my years away from home, I knew every hallway. It was the same style of building as my fortress. A spiral assent surrounding a white bricked castle built on top of an old, albeit small, mountain. However, my castle was tiny in comparison. Sleep took me as I stared off at my old home. And in my deep sleep I saw what true power was for the first time in my life.

In my dream I saw the gold mark on the back of my hand and in front of me I saw the form of the Old Evil. A corpse alive with the intent to end life. His fiery orange hair and dark eyes wormed their way into my head. The power I felt then was painful, existing with that was painful. Then, after what seemed like just a moment of sleep, I was awakened by one of my knights in the morning.

“Sir Delon, your presence is requested at the moat.”

I was confused, no noble would come this far out. “Who requested it?”

The knight hesitated a response. “It is Princess Kelta and her royal escort.”

“I see.” I readied my armor, a refitted set of royal guard regalia from before the calamity. Passed on to me from my father. Finally, I grabbed my trusted claymore. I never went out without it. “Let us go then.”

The knight followed me out of the chambers and we began down the towering fortress to meet my sister. “Sir. The Princess also requested the presence of your advisor.”

I sighed. “I’m sure she is already down there talking with my sister then.”

“You would be correct, Sir Delon.”

“Please. Just call me Delon, brother.” We stopped. “We rebuilt this place together, we trained as a group. It is home.”

“Of course, Delon.” A smile crossed the knight’s face. “I’ll take me leave. You are the last person here to require, let alone want, an escort.”

I scoffed. “You know me well.”

He left me to descend my fort alone. Knights would stand in attention as I passed by. At the end of my short walk I found my advisor, Hanna, speaking to my sister. Kelta sat on her white horse with her royal guard escort behind her, towering over Hanna.  
I overheard Hanna speak when I walked near. “I assure you, Princess, your brother is leading the Akkalan Knights with good conscience...”

My sister looked at me. “It's adorable that you are stalling for your superior’s benefit, but now I can finally hear it from his mouth.”

“Kelta. What brings you this way? Did you just come all this way to harass my advisor?”

I saw Hanna relax when I arrived.

Kelta scoffed. “No, Prince Delon.” She was using an elitist tone. “I came to tell you that your position as commander of this retinue of knights is no longer required.”

I had no idea what this plot was, but something felt different from the typical harassment she would deal out.

“You’re not the ruler of Hyrule, Kelta. I don’t care if you think…”

Kelta cut me off in the middle of my statement. “Delon, our father instructed you to take command of the reconstruction of this fortress. Nothing more.”

“And I built it back.” I stepped forwards. “If our father doesn’t tell me directly to leave this place, then I couldn’t care any less about what you say of it.”

Hanna interjected, trying to match our escalating voices. “I have heard nothing on this. If it were ordered by the King, both of us would have already known. In fact, the only way this could have happened is through a different royal channel.” She eyed Kelta. “Such as yourself.”

Kelta glared at Hanna. “Your duty is to advise, not to accuse. Your earlier words were informative, but I expect you to stay silent now.” Hanna quickly backed down. Kelta moved her eyes back to me. “Well, little brother, I warned you. All I’ll say is that it’s better to hear this from me and not your replacement that arrives here tomorrow.”

I was shocked. Never in my life had she taken so much from me in just one moment. She was tearing my heart out. How could this happen? How could my father and mother let this order past themselves? Was I expected to stop her myself?  
She went on. “Don’t make such a disturbed face. I rode here as fast as I could to tell you before he arrived.”

“Leave this fortress, Kelta.”

“But, I came all this way to help you…” Her smirk said otherwise. It was painfully obvious to me that she didn’t care. She was just getting entertainment from it.

My teeth were gritted. Somehow she would always find a way to do this to me. “Leave!” I nearly screamed. I knew it was childish, but still not as childish as what my sister had just done. 

Kelta shook her head to me. “So pitiful… I’ll see you at the castle in a few days I presume. Your room is made. I personally made sure the servants saw to it.” She turned around and led her escort back over the moat and soon she was out of sight.

I stood in place for several minutes. Hanna hadn’t moved a muscle either. After a time I looked at her. “Get my horse.”

“Sir Delon, I advise you to go to your father and speak with him. I’m sure he will…”

I cut her off, almost yelling again. “Hanna!”

She didn’t even flinch. “Yes?”

I took a deep breath. My voice calmed. “What do I always say about you calling me that?”

She smiled. “Of course Delon, I’ll have your horse brought to the moat momentarily.”

“Thank you. I have to grab something before I leave.”

“She will be ready when you return.”

The same walk I had just taken a few minutes ago felt much different. Knights stood in attention as I passed, but they must have seen something was wrong. They were looking at me with sideways glances now. Could they tell? What gave me away?  
When I reached my quarters I took in the room. I couldn’t let myself come back here for a long time. And I couldn’t go home either. I can’t stand my father’s stoic tendency, my mother’s verbosity, or my sister's treachery all at once for more than an hour.  
I approached my desk. Plans for the recently finished fortress still laid across it. After moving them aside I found what I was looking for. A necklace with a small symbol on its pendant. Three small triangles creating a larger pyramid with a gap in between that an upside down triangle could fill. It matched the golden marks that would appear on the hands of those with a blessing from a goddess. It was only carved stone, but it felt lucky to me. I put it on under my armor, took a deep breath, then proceeded down my fortress. This time I avoided thinking about the knights as I passed them.

Back at the moat after just a few minutes, Hanna had brought out my horse. I never named her, but some knights had started calling her Epona. She was just like any other brown horse, but I knew she would always get me where I wanted to go. No matter what.

Hanna held onto Epona’s reins while she waited. There was another horse next to her as well. I took Epona’s reins. “Why did you bring another horse Hanna?”

Hanna mounted the horse. “Wherever you’re going, I’m meant to go with. It’s my duty.”

I shook my head. “No. I’m going to go make a fool of myself. You don’t want to come with me.” I mounted up. “And you’re not my advisor anymore.”

“I was told to advise you. The word commander never came up and the name of this fortress didn’t either.” She paused for a second. “And I’m certain whoever you’re sister put in charge here is much more difficult than you are.”

Her argument was irrefutable. “Fine then. Maybe you can help me make this work.”

“Make what work exactly, Delon?”

I took a breath. “Well. We’re going to the desert to meet with the Gerudo Chieftain, Riju. She's my godmother as you may know.”

Hanna tilted her head. “To what end?”

“Because, she can offer me insight I can’t get from anyone else. But, I have no interest in meeting her outside of her city. To do that I would have to send an official royal letter and hope she responds within the next two months. No. I’m going directly.”

Hanna nodded. “Now I understand what you meant by making a fool of yourself. They don’t allow men in the city. You should rethink your plan.”

“I’m sure it will work out one way or another.” I got Epona moving towards the other end of the bridge. “Let’s go.”

“What about the knights Delon? Do you plan on leaving without telling them why?”

I stopped and looked back. A knight stood watch at the bottom of the stairs leading up the citadel. He had been there to see and hear everything. “Brother. Tell everyone what you’ve seen and heard.” I tossed my hand out dismissively. “And don’t worry. I plan on coming back.”

The Knight nodded. “Safe travels Delon.” He left to go spread the word as we departed.


End file.
